Ocarina of Time: The Novel
by Keagen
Summary: "Link grew up in the Kokiri forest, never knowing just what the Goddess' had in store for him." A novelized version of the game, Ocarina of Time.


**Hi there, folks! Miss me? So, I just had a huge move along with my computer dying. I lost everything, sadly. Anyways, this is a story that I've been wanting to start. Characters are not mine. Enjoy!**

For two years, Hyrule has been at war with a neighboring country. The two countries have been fighting each other for the dominance of the land between them. Many lives has been lost from both sides and they weren't any closer to winning. The King of Hyrule wanted to solve this solution while keeping at least some of the peace. However, this plan wasn't succeeding in the least. One night in the winter, a group of soldiers from the neighboring country cross the borders and attacked a small farm village. Many attacks followed after this one. The Hylians lived in fear everyday for another attack .

During the summer, another village was attacked. They set fire to the buildings and the dry grass spread the fires. A young woman watched as her husband left the house to help keep the fires down. He had told her to leave the village and he'll meet her later by the Oak tree a few miles away. Following his request, she packed enough food for the trip and carefully wrapped her newborn in soft, warm blankets. While it was summer, the nights still got cold. Once she had everything packed, she got on her loyal steed and rode out of town.

She arrived at the Oak tree and set up a temporary camp there. She refused to light any fire in fear that someone would realize that she was hiding there. The mother curled up at the base of the tree and wrapped herself around her little baby. The hours she sat there, she constantly prayed to all three of the Goddess to protect her husband of any ill fate. After three hours, though, she lost faith of him being alive.

The men must have known the villagers would try to escape because they started scouting around the village limits. A shout of alarm alerted the mother; she had been seen. Scrambling back on the horse, she urged it to go as fast as was physically possible. Remembering stories that her mother use to tell her, about a hidden forest filled with mysterious people call Kokiri, she headed south. She kept low as if that will make the horse go faster.

However, the men were armed with bows and arrows and one managed to got her. She cried out in pain as it went through her side. It was only pure will and adrenaline that she continued to hold unto both the reigns and her son. A choked sob escaped her, but she continued to ride. When she reached the forest's entrance, her horse stopped. She sat there disbelieving that her horse refused to listen to her. "Come on!" she hissed, nudging its sides. Still, it refused to move.

Growling in frustration, she slid off the horse, taking care of not jostling her baby too much. She gasped in pain when she put weight on her right leg. Apparently, the archer hit her worse than she originally thought. She gritted her teeth before walking into the forest.

Often times, her father had gotten after her mother for sharing this story to her when she was younger. Yet, deep down, she always knew that her mother was right; there truly was a magical forest hidden in this normal one. She just hoped it would take care of her child.

After walk for a few miles, her body started to fail her. She was getting weaker from the blood-loss and she knew she wouldn't be able to go any further. Her child started crying, as if it could tell that something was wrong. She held her son tight, shushing him while trying to get him to calm down. However, after stumbling over a root, she collapsed onto her knees. She didn't had the strength to stand back up so she just curled on the floor. The adrenaline now gone from her, she started sobbing. Her home was gone, her husband was dead, and now she had to lay on the forest floor waiting for her and her son to die. Frustrated, she yelled, "Help me! Please!" Her voice cracked in the last syllable as more tears fell from her eyes. She knew that her mother was telling the truth, so why was there no one helping? Was she not close enough?

A branch moving caught her attention. She raised her tired eyelids to peer up into the leafs of the tree above her. She wasn't sure if it was the pain or exhaustion that made her see that branches move like it was now. The branches reached down and gently took her son. She started panicking when a gentle voice echoed through the forest. It was as if the wind was speaking. _"__Don't worry, my dear. Your child will be safe with me. Rest easy."_

She sighed, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure who was speaking, but she felt relief at the kind voice and instantly trusted it. It was like the voice of a grandfather. She allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, feeling weak. "Thank you," she murmured before she was gone.


End file.
